


Rivals

by lizibabes



Series: glam bingo [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Swearing, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fill for the prompt Other: sunburn for Glam bingo and forced to rely on an enemy/rival for dark bingo. Adam and Tommy are both in the running for Drama club captain, but when they are sent on an errand by their drama teacher, they will have to rely on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Highschool AU.

It had taken him a long time to be comfortable with himself, confident. He'd dyed his hair black, lost weight and talked to a therapist. He'd been bullied for years and he knew it wasn't going to just stop because he had changed. But he was finally at a place in his life where he didn't let the bullies rule his life; he didn't let their insults define him. It still hurt to be called ugly, fat, queer, but he knew now that he wasn't ugly or fat and even if he was, those were not the things that made him, HIM. He was gay and he was out and anyone who didn't like it could go fuck themselves. His parents loved him, his family, his real friends didn't care about his hair colour or his nail polish. The people who mattered knew him for who he really was. 

　

He was actually happy at school for the first time in a long time. He was a senior and he was going to go to college, to study drama and singing. But for that he had to do well, look good to colleges. He needed more extracurricular activities, so for the first time in all the years he had been a member of the drama club, he was running for drama club president. He'd thought he would be the only one going for it and he would have been right, till Tommy Joe Ratliff transferred in; tiny and pretty, blonde and Californian, instantly popular even though he was taking drama and running to take the lead. He was Adam's only rival and a term in, their drama teacher was still trying to pick between them.

　

Adam had finally gotten the confidence to do more, be more and then some guy comes along who everyone loves, teachers, students, hell Adam's Mom had run into him at the grocery store and she liked him, even though he had ears full of piercings and she'd given Adam hell over his. Tommy seemed to have it so easy and it made Adam hate his rival just a little and now their drama teacher, Mr. Day, was handing them his car keys and asking for them BOTH to go get a prop for an upcoming production of West Side Story. 

　

Adam knows better than to argue, it won't get him anywhere, so he takes the keys that are offered to him and heads to the teacher’s parking lot, Tommy Joe trailing behind him. As promised the directions are waiting in the car and Adam's just glad he's driving, because Tommy doesn't have a license to drive in this state yet. They don't talk as they get in the car and they don't talk as Adam pulls out of the lot. It feels weird to be sitting in a car with someone and not talking to them, even if that someone is someone he considers a rival, an enemy even.

　

When he reaches out and puts the stereo on, he scowls when Tommy raises his eyebrows.

　

"What?" Adam asks, frowning.

　

"You have better taste than I expected, you don't look like a classic rock kind of guy to me," Tommy shrugs.

　

"Oh because I'm gay all I can like is what, musicals?" Adam asks sourly. The fact that he does like musicals has nothing to do with his sexuality. He can like musicals and still like rock music, his favorite band has always been Queen, he thinks it always will be.

　

"Seriously, dude? You can't just play the gay card every time. My opinion on you has nothing to do with your sexuality. The reason I didn't think you'd be a rock guy is because you’re so fucking uptight in class and at rehearsal, it has nothing to do with the fact you like dick," Tommy says, like he honestly doesn't care and it makes him flush that his rival is getting one over on him.

　

"You don't have to be so crude," Adam mutters. He wishes they didn't have to go this far, they’re in the middle of nowhere, just the road and them, and it feels like hell right now. Mr. Day didn't even say what the prop was. 

　

"Crude? All I said was dick, this was what I was talking about, you are so uptight," Tommy shrugs and Adam really thought he was past letting other people make him feel bad about himself, but Tommy still seems to manage, without ever actually insulting Adam.

　

"I'm not uptight, there's just no need to say what I'm into, everyone knows what gay means, it didn't need that comment," Adam says huffily, so annoyed with Tommy and their stupid rivalry that he almost misses the first weird sound. Suddenly nothing feels quite right and he ends up veering off to the side of the road, slamming the breaks. When they screech to a halt, he expects some sarcastic comment from Tommy, but Tommy's already getting out of the car, without a word.

　

"Tires blown, I think there was something in the road, looks like there are little bits of shit all over the place," Tommy says, looking back up the road, blonde hair shimmering in the sun. Adam had expected his rival to mock his driving or at the very least start blaming him for the accident. The fact that he isn't kind of throws Adam off balance. He gets out of the car and confirms that the car does have a flat.

　

"Hopefully he has a spare tire," Adam says, deciding that for a little while he'll just try and forget that Tommy is his enemy.

　

"I've never changed one," Tommy admits as Adam goes to the boot. He relieved to find a jack, some tools and a spare tire.

　

"I have, with my Dad," It's stupid, he shouldn't feel smug about knowing how to do something that Tommy doesn't, but he can't lie to himself. Before he sets to work, he pulls his shirt off, the sun warming his skin quickly. It's a hot day, he doesn't want to get all sweaty and dirty, because he likes the shirt too much, so he tosses it onto the driver’s seat where it'll be safe. He feels a little weird about taking his shirt off around Tommy, seen as he's such a little skinny thing, but he just squares his shoulders and gets to work. He's not competing with Tommy for anything right now. They are not rivals, the tire needs changing and he'll do it. He tries not to care that Tommy's so small and he manages pretty well as he gets started, Tommy watching. A year ago, he wouldn't have gone shirtless around most of his friends, let alone a man he considers his enemy.

　

He's almost done when he feels the touch of warm fingers on his back and he startles, his heart racing like it's trying to beat right out of his chest. And then he feels the flare of pain as he moves, oh shit. 

　

"You’re sunburnt. I wasn't sure if the hard work and shit had you flushed, but I think you’re really badly sunburnt," Tommy says softly. 

　

"Fuck, I should have put some sun tan lotion on. You’re paler than me, why aren't you burnt?" Adam asks, looking at his arms, red skin smeared with a few dark oily marks and tons of freckles; he hates his freckles. 

　

"I had lotion on, before we left. I burn easy, so my Mom made me," Tommy shrugs, not sounding smug the way Adam had expected his rival to.

　

"You burn easy?" Adam asks, wincing as he straightens up, his back feeling tight and tense from the burn already; he doesn't feel like he can move. He's having a hard time seeing Tommy with his slight rocker edge being the kind of guy who puts sun tan lotion on before school just because his Mom wanted him to, but then he doesn't really know anything about Tommy's family or how his enemy would be around his family.

　

"Yeah, like shit man, when I was in Cali, I spent every summer either red or peeling. I have this aloe stuff in my bag, you want some?" Tommy offers and even though it seems like a genuine offer, he's waiting for the joke. It's not like Tommy's some huge asshole that’s done anything to him. He's just good at everything so effortlessly, excepted by people who have made Adam's life hell just because of his sexuality. Tommy's blonde and good looking, there are rumors that he’s hooking up with half the girls at school and while Adam's not one for blindly believing rumors, he has eyes, he's seen how girls get around Tommy. Hell, it's not like he can't see how hot Tommy is. 

　

Tommy's clearly waiting for an answer, but Adam doesn't know what to say. He could put the aloe gel or whatever it is on his own arms, but he won't be able to reach his whole back, where it really hurts, so it'll be pointless anyway.

　

"I can't put it on my own back," Adam shrugs, regretting his actions when pain ripples down his back.

　

"I'll do it," Tommy says simply, pulling the bottle out of his bag. Adam doesn't come any closer, he can't rely on his biggest rival to do something like that for him, he can't. Not to mention he's not sure what his reaction will be to a cute little guy getting his hands all over him. Just because Tommy is straight, just because it won't mean anything to Tommy or be sexual won't mean that Adam's body won't react like it is.

　

"No, that's okay," Adam says, shaking his head, because if Tommy asks him why not, he doesn't really have an answer to give, not a particularly good one anyway.

　

"Any reason why or you just going with no? You can barely even move right now Adam, how are you going to drive?" Tommy asks, giving Adam a look that has him feeling small and stupid and he hates that he reacts so strongly over everything Tommy does. He's just a guy, yeah he's hot and good at fucking everything, but still, he's just a guy.

　

"Why are you offering?" Adam counters because he has no defense, so why not go for a good offence. 

　

"Because I'm not a dick? Because I can't drive the car and we need to get the prop and get back? Pick one. Or how about I'm not a totally horrible human being and I don't actually like seeing you in pain? I know you see me as the enemy Adam, you think we have a rivalry going on, but I'm not trying to trick you or hurt you. Just let me do this so we can get out of here," Tommy says, sounding a little pissed off and still feeling warily Adam walks closer, sits down in the driver’s seats, legs hanging out so that his back is to Tommy.

　

He doesn't like the idea of relying on Tommy, no matter what the other man says, but the sun burn is too bad to just be left, it hurts every time he moves, no matter how little the move is and he can't imagine how much it will hurt to put his back against the seat to drive. He needs something to take away some of the sting. He hears the sound of the cap opening and then seconds later cool gel touches his shoulders, delicate fingers on his shoulders. He might not want to be helped by Tommy, but Tommy is helping him, so he should at least try to be nice.

　

"I won't tell anyone." Adam says softly, Tommy's surprisingly delicate hands still low on his shoulders instead of slipping down onto his back. "I won't tell people you did this, touched me, not that I can see it coming up," Adam sighs.

　

"Why do you think I'd care if people know I helped you with a burn?" Tommy asks, fingers trailing down Adam's back.

　

"People would care that you'd had your hands all over the school fag," Adam says softly and Tommy's hands drop and Adam cranes his sunburnt neck back to get a look at Tommy, see why he has stopped even though he's not finished. Oddly disappointed that Tommy might have stopped touching him because he's remembered Adam's gay, there's no way he didn't know.

　

"People really call you that?" Tommy asks.

　

"If queer was the worst thing they called me, I'd be getting off lightly, they call me lots of things, Tommy. You’re friends with those people, you have to have heard them, they’re not real subtle about it." Adam's lost count of all the gay slurs and other insults, it's like some of his bullies have googled every possible derogatory term for a gay man.

　

"What? I haven't heard one single homophobic joke, nothing," Tommy says with a frown.

　

"Really? I find that hard to believe." Adam says, turning back to face in front of him, his neck hurting too much to twist around anymore.

　

"Why would they be friends with me then?" Tommy asks.

　

"What, because of the makeup?" Adam asks.

　

"Because I'm Bi," Tommy says calmly.

　

"What?" Adam repeats.

　

"I'm Bi-sexual, I'm out, everyone knows," Tommy says softly.

　

"I didn't know. I get called a drama fag, you’re in drama too and they don't say anything to you. I don't get that, I really don't understand." He's been bullied for years about his sexuality and Tommy comes along and gets a free pass, he doesn't get that.

　

"I don't understand, everyone has been nice since I started, at least to my face. Shit, they’re probably just all saying it behind my back right?" Tommy says and it's the first time Adam's heard his rival sound anything but confident.

　

"I haven't heard anyone say anything, I didn't know you were Bi because no one's talking about it and some of my friends are gossips. I'd have heard the rumors," Adam says and it's true, some of his friends live to gossip, if the bullies were calling Tommy names behind his back, Adam probably would have heard.

　

"Then I don't understand then. Why they'd give you shit for being gay but not me for being Bi?" Tommy asks.

　

"I guess they just hate me and the gay thing is a nice target for them," Adam sighs.

　

"You’re really talented, I've heard you sing, maybe people are jealous," Tommy says softly and Adam's having a hard time with thinking of Tommy as his enemy right now, still a rival for the head of the drama club, but he feels safer relying on Tommy's help right now. He feels like shit about the bullying, but at least he knows Tommy won't have some homophobic freak out over touching Adam's back. 

　

"You sound like my Mom," Adam snorts.

　

"Well your Mom seemed like a smart lady when I met her," Tommy says firmly and he goes back to spreading aloe gel over all of Adam's sunburned skin. His touch makes him shiver, he's been resentfully admitting to being attracted to Tommy since the beginning of the year, now that he knows Tommy is Bi he's not sure how to feel about his undoubtedly un-returned attraction. Tommy likes boys and girls and Adam's only been hearing rumors about all the girls he's been with.

　

"Maybe it'd be different if I had a boyfriend. I mean you’re dating that guy right? Brad from the dance class? Maybe they just can't handle that. Like it's cool for me to be Bi till they have to actually see me with a guy," Tommy says thoughtfully.

　

"I'm not with Brad, I was, before, but not anymore," Adam shrugs, forgetting it'll hurt. He sometimes forgets now how his break up with Brad had hurt at the time; they're such good friends, better friends than boyfriends.

　

"Oh, I just saw you guys around together and he said something to me that made it sound like maybe you were together," Tommy says, sounding hesitant.

　

"What? Brad said something?" Adam doesn't know why Brad would have said something to Tommy and then not tell Adam about it.

　

"He thought I was staring at you once, told me to back off. Figured he thought I was hitting on you, but I guess he didn't know I was Bi either?" Tommy says and Adam can hear the frown in his voice.

　

"He probably thought you were staring because you were homophobic, he doesn't know you’re Bi," Adam sighs.

　

"Oh well, really not homophobic," Tommy says as his hands slide to the base of Adam's back.

　

"Yeah, I figured that. So why were you staring?" Adam asks.

　

"I wasn't," Tommy mutters, sounding almost embarrassed.

　

"Okay," Adam says slowly.

　

"I really wasn't staring, it was just a glance at your ass when you were bending over, okay? It wasn't a big deal," Tommy mutters.

　

"You checked out my ass?" Adam asks, which might not be the thing to focus on, but hey, it's not every day that a guy like Tommy admits to checking out Adam. He's only had one boyfriend. 

　

"Yeah, I mean it's a nice ass, why wouldn't I check it out? Um, er, shit, that was rude right? You got pissed when I was crude. I've pissed you off again right?" Tommy says, his hands falling from Adam's back again. He can already feel the effect of the gel, relying on his rival hasn't worked out so badly after all.

　

"A hot guy says I have a nice ass, why would I be pissed?" Adam blurts out and then bites his lip, swiveling in the seat so he's sitting forward, but not resting his back against the seat. The gel is helping, but he doesn't want to lean back yet, he's sure it'll still hurt.

　

"You think I'm hot?" Tommy asks and when Adam looks at him, he's looking at Adam from under his fringe. Adam has never seen a look like this on Tommy's face, he's always looked at Tommy as an enemy, so when Tommy looks at him he reads a lot into things, like Brad misreading why Tommy was looking at him and now he knows that maybe Tommy doesn't see him as an enemy, well that look, he thinks it might be lust.

　

"Um yeah, I mean you are. You have to know that," Adam shrugs, wincing.

　

"People call me pretty," Tommy says and he looks kind of annoyed by that, his admittedly pretty face screwing up as he says pretty.

　

"You are pretty, it's not a bad thing. Everyone at school wants you." Adam says softly.

　

"I've not really dated since I got here. Saw someone on the first day and had eyes for them only from day one on," Tommy doesn't look at him as he talks and Adam's heart begins to race, because if Tommy's been looking at him and he's only been looking at one person since the beginning, well does that mean the one person Tommy has been watching is Adam?

　

"Who?" Adam asks softly.

　

"Fuck it. It's you. I saw you walking into drama club and I went in and signed up. I like drama, music, but I'd have probably only taken the class and not joined the club if not for you," Tommy admits in a rush.

　

"Wait, you joined the club for me?" Adam asks, shocked.

　

"Yeah," Tommy nods, his cheeks flushing pink.

　

"Then why run for club captain, if you only joined for me? I thought of you as a rival Tommy, why would you do it?" Adam asks, confused.

　

"My dad thought I should join art club or music, because I did well in those before. But neither of those have a club captain, they have panels. So I said I'd picked drama because I could be captain and it'd look good to colleges, even though I don't really want to go to college. I couldn't say I just signed up because there was a hot guy in the club. He's okay with the Bi thing, but not it affecting anything," Tommy rambles.

　

"You really joined for me? Then why didn't you like come on to me?" Adam asks, his heart beating even faster.

　

"You seemed like you hated me," Tommy shrugs.

　

"I was pissed, you came along and you were so perfect, things seemed easy for you, I was jealous," Adam admits, it seems like it's time to bury this stupid rivalry and then, maybe if he does, he might have a chance with Tommy, a guy so hot that he has half the senior year drooling all over themselves.

　

"So you like me?" Tommy asks.

　

"Um, yeah, you’re hot, but I had this stupid idea that we were, I don't know enemies. That's why I didn't want you to touch my back, I had this stupid idea about not wanting to be touched by my rival," Adam sighs, he feels like an idiot.

　

"Oh, cool, glad it's not cos' you hate me or anything. You’re really hot and you seem nice and I thought you hated me and had a boyfriend, but I couldn't make myself leave the club because I'm a desperate moron who likes watching you," Tommy groans.

　

Later Adam would say instinct guided him, but maybe it's more like attraction and hormones, whatever it is has him turning a little, reaching out to cup Tommy's jaw and kissing him. It's sweeter than any kiss he'd allowed himself to think about having with Tommy.

　

"I don't want to be captain. I don't want to be your rival or enemy. I'll tell my Dad I lost," Tommy says as he draws back.

　

"No, we'll tell Mr. Day that we'll be co-captains or something, it'll look good on both of our college aps, if you decide to go after all," Adam says firmly, his hand still on Tommy's face, his skin soft and warm against Adam's palm.

　

"Okay, we'll do that. Gonna kiss me again?" Tommy asks, heat in his eyes.

　

"If you want me to," Adam says softly, he wants to kiss Tommy again.

　

"I want you to," Tommy says, voice hardly even a whisper, like he's afraid Adam will say no. He hated Tommy for stupid reasons, but even then he was attracted and now that all the truth is out? He really, really wants to kiss Tommy again.

　

He leans in again and this time the kiss starts off sweet, but soon becomes something deeper, wetter and Adam moans into the kiss as Tommy just lets him take the lead, doesn't fight for it at all. Adam reaches out with his other hand, needing to get a hand on Tommy, needing to pull him closer. The position is awkward, but Tommy is trying to move closer too, his hands drifting to Adam's waist. This time last year he wouldn't have been able to do this, make out with a cute guy with his shirt off, at least not without worrying constantly that the guy would find his body to be not good enough. Now he's more than happy to have Tommy's hands on him.

　

When Tommy breaks the kiss Adam is about to ask him why, but before he does, it becomes clear as Tommy moves to straddle his lap, banging his knee in the process and Adam quickly puts his hands on Tommy's hips to steady him. Tommy smiles down at him, he looks kind of delighted, like kissing Adam has made his year. It's an ego boost that also makes him feel like a tool for viewing Tommy so negatively. Thinking of Tommy as an enemy had been more about his own insecurities, rather than something Tommy had done. And now they have nothing to be rivals over, he's pretty damn happy. Tommy leans in to kiss him and Adam leans back, settling into the seat and regrets it immediately, curses flying from his lips as Tommy scrambles off Adam's lap and back into his own seat.

　

"Fuck, your back. I'm so sorry," Tommy groans, whilst Adam grits his teeth against more curse words as his back throbs painfully, fucking sunburn. They can't get close enough sat in their own seats, but he can't have Tommy in his lap like that. 

　

"Let’s get in the back," Tommy suggests.

　

"What?" He can't lay against the seat, the back might not have a center console, but it'll be too easy for his sunburned back to touch the seat.

　

"I'll lie down on my back and you can get on top of me," Tommy says casually, like he's not painting the hottest mental image ever. 

　

"I'm too heavy," Adam says doubtfully.

　

"Bullshit, if you don't want to, it's cool, I'm not gonna be a dick and like peer pressure you, but I'd really like you to kiss me some more without it hurting your sunburn and the backseat works for that," Tommy says with a hopeful looking smile.

　

Which is how Adam ends up in the backseat of histeacher’s car, shirtless, lying on top of Tommy Joe Ratliff. He feels like he's in some alternative universe, but one he really, really likes. Tommy is small and kind of boney in places, but sturdier than Adam had thought. Being on top of Tommy doesn't just feel good, it feels right.

　

The kisses quickly turn passionate, Tommy's hands resting on Adam's ass because he'd said he wanted to avoid touching Adam's sunburned back. He doesn't care if it's true or if Tommy just wants to touch him, he doesn't care either way as long as Tommy's hands are on him. His cock slowly fills, growing hard before Tommy even starts rocking down against him and the fact that he can feel Tommy's dick, hard beneath his jeans, it makes Adam's heart beat like a drum, his skin feeling tight and hot, his hands finding their way under Tommy's shirt. It's only fair he gets to feel some skin, seen as he's the topless one. 

　

"We cannot come in our pants when we need to go get a prop," Adam groans out, he's so hard and Tommy feels so very good beneath him, he's going to lose it. Staring down at Tommy's flushed face, wild eyes and kiss swollen lips doesn't help his control.

　

"Don't want to blow a load in our teacher’s car?" Tommy asks with a cheeky smile.

　

"Oh my God, don't remind me," Adam whimpers, he is never going to be able to look Mr. Day in the eye again.

　

"I don't want to stop yet," Tommy says softly, his hips rolling lightly up to meet Adam's and it makes Adam feel like he has sparks going off in his veins. 

　

"Neither do I, but I don't want to go meet some guy our teacher sent us to see with come in my pants," He says, dropping down to press the softest of kisses to the corner of Tommy's mouth. He wants to learn all the things he's got wrong about Tommy, he wants to know everything about him. He's been focusing on finding faults for so long, ignoring all the good he has seen, he wants to be able to see Tommy in this new light, petty jealousy no longer clouding his judgment.

　

"After? Maybe we could go somewhere after we get the prop?" Tommy asks and he sounds hopeful again and there is no way in hell he is saying no.

　

"After," He nods and with all the self-control he possesses, he crawls off of Tommy and walks to the front seat. Tommy climbs into the passenger side seconds later, not even trying to be discreet about adjusting his hard on in his jeans. 

　

Adam has to sit carefully for the rest of the drive, making sure his back doesn't rub against the seat. But they finally make it to the house that Mr. Day had sent them to. The guy who answers hardly says two words to them, doesn't even ask Adam why he's shirtless, he just hands over a box covered in so much tape that there is no way they can peak at the prop they have picked up. The drive back to school is far from silent this time. It seems like they both have a lot of questions to ask each other and they don't stop swapping stories and facts until they reach Mr. Day's office.

　

"Thank you, boys," Mr. Day says happily and then he asks if they had any trouble, which is a fair question seen as Adam is topless. They explain about the flat tire, which also explains the grease marks on Adam, black against red skin and the few smudges he got on Tommy. Adam's happy to let Mr. Day believe Tommy got them helping Adam with the tire.

　

"We'd like to ask if we could be co-club captains," Adam says before they leave.

　

"Of course, I think that is a wonderful idea. I'm glad your trip brought you closer together," Mr. Day smiles and Adam isn't totally sure if Mr. Day has some kind of idea about maybe how Tommy and Adam have gotten closer. He doesn't ask though, just smiles and nods and gets the hell out of there. Tommy takes his hand as soon as they leave the room. It's after school hours, but there are still people around, but if they notice anything, they don't say a thing.

　

Tommy walks with Adam to his car and Adam wonders why he couldn't just take his own car today, the prop wasn't that big, just a medium sized box really, but Mr. Day's car had a boot lined with padding, so Adam guesses maybe the prop was something breakable. He hesitates when they get to his car, not wanting to leave Tommy yet, not when he's fast falling for his former enemy. But his parents and brother will be at home, they know he's gay, if he brings a boy home they won't give him privacy. They still make him leave his bedroom door open when Brad comes over, even though they have been over for a long time. His parents are fine with him being gay, but they think he's too young to be having sex.

　

"Have anything against coming in your own car?" Tommy asks, so close he's pretty much leaning against Adam's chest and both the words and his actions go right to Adam's cock.

　

"No, nothing," He's never fooled around with anyone in his car before. Brad's parents had worked a lot, the house was always empty, they didn't need to.

　

"So if you want, we could maybe go somewhere and finish what we started earlier?" Tommy sounds like he's trying to sound more confident than he is, like he thinks maybe Adam will say no and he really doesn't want that. Adam doesn't think he could say no even if he tried.

　

"Where do you want to go?" Adam asks, backing off from Tommy, just so he can open the car. Now that he's touched Tommy, he doesn't want to keep his hands off of him.

　

"Anywhere we can be alone," Tommy shrugs and soon they are in the car, Adam driving very carefully due to his sunburn, but before long he finds an empty parking lot, the shop it is for closed down. He can't see any cameras and there don't seem to be any people walking around. He parks and soon they are in another back seat, Adam on top of Tommy again and Adam has never been parking before. But he doesn't need to have done it before to know to start by kissing Tommy. It feels even better than he remembered and this time he gets Tommy's shirt as well, throwing it balled up into the front, hands running greedily over smooth pale skin, thumb rubbing hard over Tommy's nipple, doing it again when it makes Tommy gasp and arch. 

　

"Fuck, your hands, God, I wish I'd made a move earlier. I don't believe I've been missing out on this," Tommy pants, eyes fluttering when Adam brushes over his stiff nipple again.

　

"No regrets, okay? We're here now." Adam says softly, because he thinks that is all that should matter, the fact that they are here together, touching, kissing, at the start of something new and exciting, because they've both talked since the first kiss and Adam doesn't think either of them want this to be a one-time thing.

　

Tommy kisses him hard, like he's trying to make up for lost time or something and Adam kisses back, loving the way it all feels. The past doesn't matter, it's the place their rivalry belongs, where all unimportant things belong, like his sunburn, the pain doesn't matter now. They are here now, in the back seat of his car, touching, kissing, cocks grinding against each other, those are the things that matter. So he kisses and touches, falling into an almost frantic rhythm, both of them getting lost in the pleasure and Adam never thought something as simple as rubbing off on a guy, fully clothed could be so hot. 

　

"You’re beautiful," He says softly, stroking Tommy's hair back off his face, slowing the pace a little, wanting to make this last just a little bit longer. 

　

"I feel beautiful when you’re touching me, looking at me, it's weird, I don't normally feel like this," Tommy says softly and the way he looks at Adam makes his heart clench and he kisses Tommy, starting out sweet to begin with again, but they soon catch fire again, lips, teeth, tongue, nipping at each other’s lips, licking deep and Adam has never been so glad that he was forced to rely on someone he'd seen as his enemy, his rival for the spot of drama club captain, but now they are both captain and they are so very far from being enemies right now. He mostly forgets about his sunburn, only remembering it when he grinds down into Tommy harder and it makes his back move, making pain flare, but he doesn't care, won't stop, doesn't want to.

　

Tommy grabs on to his ass hard suddenly, hips bucking, head falling back, neck a beautiful arch as he comes, body shaking, face lax and Adam can't resist licking up the long column of Tommy's throat, smiling against delicate skin when it makes Tommy shudder and writhe beneath him. Adam kisses him gently, hips rocking slowly, trying to make it feel as good as possible, his own orgasm so close that his arms braced around Tommy are shaking and then Tommy's hand is on him through his jeans. Tommy's hand curving around his cock, jerking him off through the barrier and Adam is glad he is laying down because it makes his knees feel weak. He kisses Tommy, thrusting into his hand till a tingle shoots up his spine, his body, his hips losing their rhythm as he comes, his orgasm stealing his breath, his ability to think, taking away everything but the feeling of his orgasm, so strong it makes him feel like he's shaking apart. 

　

Tommy kisses him gently the whole time, slow and easy, just what Adam needs as he's coming down from the high. His whole body feels like it is buzzing, he never wants to move again, but eventually they have to, both trying to clean up, his sunburn starting to hurt again now that he doesn't have as much of a distraction. He drives Tommy home, talking about everything and nothing and one on one like this it is so clear that Tommy isn't the perfect Mr. popular Adam thought he was. He likes the Tommy he's found today much better, he's more real than the perfect version was, because perfect isn't real.

　

When Tommy kisses him after Adam walks him to the door, it makes Adam smile and blush. Tommy's Mom is watching out of the window and her seeing is embarrassing, but it means Tommy isn't ashamed of him or trying to hide that there is something between them. He likes the idea that they won't be a secret, he's sure it won't always be easy, especially at school, but he's ready to fight, for Tommy, with Tommy. It's funny, like the song says, 'what a difference a day can make'. At the start of the day, he had a rival and now he has a co-captain, a boyfriend and he couldn't be happier about that last part.

　

The End.


End file.
